


See you later, Stiles

by angeryeva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Stiles, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bromance, Coming Out, Curly Fries, Double Date, Double Dating, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, LGBTQ Character, Loner Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Smart Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Stilinski Comes Out, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles isn't pack, but he will be, it's not graphic at all, just some creepy dudes, stiles and scott aren't friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeryeva/pseuds/angeryeva
Summary: “You want to see if I can find any elderly women on fire?” Stiles asked incredulously. He didn’t know how he got talked into doing this. Scott McCall’s puppy eyes are just too convincing. How could one human being be so adorable?“Yeah.” Scott McCall said.-Stiles always knew something weird was going on with Scott McCall and his friends. When Scott asks for his help, he finds out exactlyhowweird.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Malia Tate, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Scott McCall & Malia Tate, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200





	1. Fire Lady

Stiles knew there was something weird going on with Scott McCall and his friends. Not that they did anything wrong. It was just that whenever anything inexplicable or bizarre happened, they were at the centre of it. They did all sorts of probably illegal stuff, but nobody batted an eye. People died around them.

But even with all this evidence, it seemed like Stiles was the only one in Beacon Hills who noticed. Nobody cared that they left school at the middle of the day, if they even bothered to show up at all. Nobody noticed that they broke into places all the time. Nobody was suspicious of the way they still managed to pass their classes. 

Except for Stiles.

You see, Scott McCall and his friends were popular. Not the typical kind of popular, the mean, queen-bee, supreme kind of popular. But still, everybody knew them. But nobody knew Stiles. Sure, he was the ‘Sheriff's kid’, or ‘that one smart kid from French’. But nobody knew Stiles. He had no friends, no lunch partners, no teammates.  
Stiles was a nobody.

So you could imagine his surprise when Scott McCall of all people was waiting at his locker.

“Hey, you’re the Sheriff's kid, right?” he said. Stiles sighed. Here we go.

“Yes, the Sheriff is my dad, and no, I can’t get you a fake ID.” he said while putting in the code. It clicked and Stiles opened the locker. 

“Uh- No, that’s not-” a confused Scott McCall stuttered. He shook his head (which weirdly made him look like a puppy). “I wanted to ask for you help with something else.”

“I don’t do essays, unless you’re willing to pay. A lot.” Stiles put his books in his locker, with a bored expression. He’d had this talk too many times. He heard Scott sigh. He’d probably try to convince him to do his homework anyway. Although, Scott didn’t seem the type.

“No, I need your help with something else.” 

-

“You want to see if I can find any _elderly women on fire_?” Stiles asked incredulously. He didn’t know how he got talked into doing this. Scott McCall’s puppy eyes are just too convincing. How could one human being be so adorable?

“Yeah.” Scott McCall said. 

“You know this is illegal, right?” Stiles protested, “Security cameras aren’t accessible to the public for a reason.” Despite Stiles’ very legitimate arguments, Scott just nodded. Stiles sighed and just accepted the situation. And that situation was quite bizarre.

Scott _fricking_ McCall (!!!) was sat in Stiles’ bedroom, looking over his shoulder to search through security cameras for a burning old woman.

“Alright then.” Stiles logged into his dad’s account (of course he knew his passwords) and opened the security database. Thousands of clips popped up, hours worth of footage from Beacon Hills. “How much time do you have?”

“I don’t know.” Scott McCall said, “Why?”

Stiles looked back to face the mysteriously beautiful guy on his bed.

“Because this is gonna take a while.”

-

“Stiles, wake up. It’s time for school, kiddo-” Stiles groaned. 

“Couple’f minutes…” He swatted the air, but hit something. Slowly opening one eye, he looked at the object obstructing his swatting-area. He was lying on a soft T-shirt. He followed the shirt to a tan collarbone. Collarbone? 

Scott McCall. He was lying on Scott McCall. 

Stiles lurched back, scrambling to not fall of his bed, and failing miserably. He wildly looked around the room. Scott McCall was looking dazed, and his dad was standing in the doorway, smiling so sweetly it made Stiles sick. 

“Dad! Go away!” Stiles said frantically. 

“Breakfast is ready downstairs.” With that, the Sheriff left Stiles on the floor, and Scott McCall on his bed. Great.

“Good morning.” Scott McCall was sporting a dopey smile, which made Stiles hate him even more.

“Ugh…” Stiles looked up at the ceiling for a second in a call for help. “Sorry, Scott, I didn’t realize it’d gotten so late.”

“Oh no! No worries.” Scott McCall’s stupid smile didn’t break for a second. “I love spontaneous sleepovers.” He moved to get ready, but his words made Stiles’ heart skip a beat. He’s never had a sleepover before… But with Scott McCall of all people?!

“Ooh, I smell pancakes!” Scott McCall said. Taking the (obvious) hint, Stiles stood and led the way to the kitchen.

-

“You’re Melissa’s kid, right? Scott?” Stiles’ dad was pointing at Scott McCall with a fork full of pancake, which was dangerously dripping with syrup.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, “Aren’t you and my mom friends or something?” 

“We went to high school together, yes. We used to get together sometimes when you were kids, actually, but work got into the way.”

Stiles’ mouth hung open. “What? How did I not know this?” Him hanging out with _Scott McCall?!_

“Well, you were only toddlers…” the Sheriff chuckled.

Stiles caught Scott staring into the distance. What would he give to know what Scott McCall was thinking about?

-

Even though Scott McCall had slept over at his house, Stiles still felt weird when said guy waved at him in the hall, or sat next to him in class. And Stiles wasn’t the only one who thought that way.

“Who’s that again?” Stiles once heard Malia say to Scott McCall after he greeted him. Stiles quickly turned a corner before he could hear whatever Scott McCall had to say about him. 

He wasn’t surprised, of course. Scott McCall had a good heart, and an unyielding desire to make everybody his friend. But he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Stiles just wasn’t friend material.

-

“What’s up, dad?” Stiles said after stumbling down the stairs and totally _not_ almost falling. His dad was sat at the dinner table, surrounded by case files and photographs. Stiles tried to sneak a look at the pictures, but his dad quickly snatched them from under him.

“Stiles, you know you aren’t allowed to see these things.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I know…” His dad nodded in approval. 

“So what’s up with the McCall kid?” he asked. Stiles almost choked. 

“Nothing! There’s nothing up with him!” he waved frantically with his hands, “In fact, I’d say everything is... down...” His dad raised an eyebrow at the last sentence, and Stiles winced. 

“Sit down, son.” Stiles quickly threw himself in the chair opposite to his dad. The man took a deep breath and folded his hands together on the table.

“Stiles, I want you to know that I love you.” he started, “I always will, no matter what.”

“Dad-” Stiles tried, but his dad raised his hand, interrupting him. Stiles was thoroughly confused now.

“Stiles. Do you have a crush on Scott McCall?”

“What?!” Stiles jumped up from his chair. He felt his cheeks burning red.

“If you do, I’m completely fine with that-”

“Dad!”

“-and I completely support you two. My brother actually married a man-”

“Dad!” Stiles yelled, “No!” He fell back in his chair, and took a deep breath.

“Dad, I _don’t_ have a crush on Scott McCall, and I’m _not_ gay. I like _girls_.” He clarified. But despite his obvious truth-y words, his dad’s eyes narrowed disbelievingly. They stared at each other for a second, and the Sheriff relaxed. 

“Alright.” he said, “I trust you.” 

Stiles sighed and slumped in the chair (totally not almost falling off it). His dad slapped his knees and stood up.

“I need a drink.” He turned the corner to the kitchen, but peeked his head back around. “Don’t look at anything.”

Stiles raised his hands in innocence. His dad sent him a stern look, and left.

Stiles sat still for a second, straining his ears to hear if his dad was close. He didn’t hear anything, so he stood from his chair and rounded the table to sit in his dad’s. He quickly fumbled through the dozens of files covering the table. He found a folder with pictures, and spread them out over the table.

What were those? They looked like burned chick- Hold on, are those people?! He looked at the case file. Two bodies found in the Beacon Hills Preserve, completely burned to a crisp. But strangely no burn marks or evidence of a fire in the surrounding area. 

What did this mean? Did this have anything to do with the woman on fire Scott and him were looking for? How did Scott know about this?

Stiles was so confused, he didn’t hear the footsteps nearing him.

“Stiles!”

-

“Scott- Yeah, it’s Stiles. I need to- No, yeah, I’m alright. Can I ask you something?”

_“Yeah, of course.”_

Stiles took a deep breath. “How did you know about the bodies?” 

Scott was silent for a moment. _“How did_ you _know about the bodies_?”

“I’m the Sheriff’s son, you idiot. Of course I know about the bodies!”

_“Oh, right.”_

“How did _you_ know?”

_“Uh… I was at work, the vet, when a boy came in. He was all panicked and scared. He told me his mom was burned by a lady in flames. I brought him to the police station.”_

“...A lady in flames.”

_“Yeah.”_

“So why are you still looking into this? You brought him to the cops, right?”

_“I- uh… I guess I’m just- uh… curious?”_

“...Are- Are you asking me?”

_“...No?”_

-

January first was a difficult day for the Stilinski’s. It was the day Claudia Stilinski died after fighting a long battle against frontotemporal dementia. It was the day the skies just seemed a little bit more grey. It was the day Stiles always skipped school.  
It was the day Stiles and his dad visit her grave.

They never buy a big bouquet (because grave-flower-robbing thieves). but this time Stiles picked a wildflower from the backyard. 

The cemetery was almost completely empty, except for an old man he recognized as a widower. He was probably visiting his wife.

Stiles laid the flower on the grave. They stood silently.

A phone rang. It was his dad’s.

“Yeah? Another? Ehm- alright. Yeah.” His dad hung up and gave Stiles an apologizing look.

“Go, dad.” Stiles waved him away, “I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.” 

With that, Stiles was left alone with his mom, a dozen dead people and a random old man.

-

His dad was only gone for a few minutes when Stiles heard a scream. The high pitched wail send shivers down his spine. He searched the cemetery for the source, but he didn’t see anyone except for the old man.

Wait. The man. He turned around and saw the man illuminated by a fire. No, by a _woman on fire._

“Oh my-” the man started, but was interrupted by another horrifying scream.

 _“Help me!”_ the woman screamed. The flames danced around her dangerously. Her aged face looked gaunt en dead. The man rushed forward to aid.

“No!” Stiles screamed, but it was too late.

The woman grabbed the man and drew him close, her flames swallowing him. The screams were horrifying, bursting with agony. Stiles couldn’t move if he wanted to, he was frozen in fear.

The screaming stopped, and a black corpse fell on the ground. 

The woman was looking right at Stiles.

-

“Dad, pick up, pick up. C’mon!” Stiles was speeding through Beacon Hills. He managed to escape to his jeep before the woman roasted him too. He was trying to call his dad, but he wasn’t answering.

He pulled into his driveway and scrambled out of the jeep to flee home. He automatically ran up to his room, and slammed the door shut. What the hell just happened?! 

He was pacing around his room, shaking from adrenaline. What does he do now? His world was falling apart and he was _freaking out._

Who was that woman? Why was she _on fire_? Why wasn’t she already dead? How did she burn that man? Why was Scott looking for her? How much did he know?

Was she gone now?

Stiles needed to go back.

He jumped in his jeep again and drove (much less dangerously this time) to the cemetery. The man’s corpse was still lying there, lifeless. But the fire-lady was gone. Stiles moved closer. The ground around the man showed no signs of fire. No scorch marks, no ashes, no burnt grass. Nothing.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and called the first person that came to mind. After a second of ringing a voice spoke.

_“Stiles?”_

“Scott.”

-

He didn’t know why he called Scott first, but something was telling him he needed to. There was a reason Scott and his friends were always at crime scenes or surrounded by general weirdness. Maybe this is that reason.

When he arrived, he wasn’t alone. Malia Tate and Lydia Martin flanked him naturally. They went straight to the body, but Scott approached Stiles first.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Scott had his hand on Stiles’ arm, and Stiles felt his worry fade away a bit. He nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” And he was. Scott smiled reassuringly. 

“Good.” His dark eyes looked almost golden in the sun. “Now, tell me what you saw.”

-

“I can help!” 

“Stiles, we can handle this.”

“I was the one who saw the woman!”

“Yeah, I know. But we can handle this.” Scott said, “This isn't the first ti-”

Scott stopped himself and brushed a hand through his hair. He sighed.

“You should go home.” he continued, “Go home, and call your dad.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but the look in Scott’s eyes stopped him.

“Fine.”

-

“Dad.”

 _“Stiles, I’m kind of busy right now.”_ his dad replied, _“A third body was found, and this time we have a witness.”_

“Dad, I-”

_“I will probably be home by noon, but if anything comes up I’ll call you.”_

“Dad!” His dad stopped talking. “I saw her too. The woman on fire. At the cemetery.”

 _“What happened? Are you okay?”_

“Yeah, I’m fine. But that man who was there too is- The woman, she screamed, and- She-”

_“Stiles, calm down. I’ll be there, alright? You’ll be fine.”_

“Alright.”

-

After he hung up, he immediately jumped behind his desk and opened his laptop.

_Woman on fire_

_Old woman burning man_

_Magical fire woman_

_Magical flame lady_

_I’m losing my mind_

After clicking hundreds of links he ended up on Wikipedia. Will-o’-the-wisp? He scanned the page, heart beating so loudly he feared his neighbours could hear it. 

He needed to call Scott. 

-

“Why is nobody picking up?!” Stiles almost threw his phone in frustration. He’d been trying for the past ten minutes, but the universe hated him and Scott didn’t answer. If Scott was going after the woman, he needed to know this.

He tried again, and thank any phone-gods, because Scott picked up. Stiles held the phone against his ear and started talking.

“Scott! I found what it is! You need to listen to me or you’ll die.”

 _“Stiles? What is it?”_ Scott replied. Stiles ignored the groans from the background and a voice saying something like _we’re getting close._

“Do you know the Will-o’-the-wisp?” Stiles didn’t wait for an answer. “They’re myths about a ghostly blue light or fire appearing in forests in the middle of the night, luring travellers to their deaths. They’re probably just gasses or something, but that’s the European myth. There’s also a Colombian myth about the same thing, but slightly different.” 

_“Go on.”_

“It’s called the Candileja. She was like an old grandmother, right? And she had to take care of her grandchildren. But she didn’t, so they grew up into thieves and murderers. As a punishment for neglecting her duties, she was cursed to walk around the forest forever, get this, surrounded by flames. She lures people into trying to help her, and she burns them to death.”

 _“Stiles, that’s great- Lydia!”_ Something was happening. Something bad. Stiles heard screaming and roaring. 

“Scott! Don’t touch her!” No answer. “Do _not_ touch her! Scott!”

The sound of a phone dropped onto wood sounded. The call ended.

-

No need to panic. Everything is fine. Scott’s fine. He’ll be okay. He just needs to fight a flame lady without touching her, and he doesn’t even know he can’t.

Okay, maybe he’s not fine. Stiles has to help. He jumps into his jeep. They’re probably in the preserve. He just needs to get there and save them. Solid plan, right?

Turns out; no. It’s not. Stiles parked his jeep at the entrance of the preserve, and is standing before the sign saying ‘No entry after dark’ (which he’ll completely ignore). He knew Scott was in the preserve. But he had no idea where.

“Think, Stiles.” he whispered to himself. Where could he be? Think back to the call. He didn’t hear anything weird in the environment. Then Scott’d dropped the phone. On wood. Wood? Did he drop it on a branch? That wouldn’t make a sound like that. And the only wooden floor Stiles could think of was-

The Hale house.

Stiles jumped back in his jeep. “Don’t worry, Scott. I’m coming.”

-

He heard the screams before he saw the house. The all too familiar fire lady scream, but also another? It wasn’t an ordinary scream if he could hear it all the way from here. Stiles parked the jeep and rushed out. He was on his way to the house when he stopped. If you can't touch the fire...

A wolf-like roar joined the strangely loud screams. It resonated in his chest, and somehow he knew. “Scott…” 

He rounded to the back of his jeep and opened the trunk. Although the jeep was a masterpiece, a work of art, Stiles had to admit it had some problems. One of those problems was spontaneous combustion. So he always kept a fire extinguisher in his trunk. He grabbed it and ran.

He ran to the house, which was completely burnt down and on the verge of collapse, but the threat of death has never stopped him before. The door was already hanging of it’s hinges, so no need to knock.

What he saw inside left him frozen to the floor.

The Candileja stood in the middle of the living room, burning brighter than ever. Scott and his friends surrounded her. Even Derek Hale was there. Was he still living here? But the weird part was the glowing eyes. Claws extended from fingertips. Fangs poking through dangerously. 

Okay. Alright. Glowing eyes. Sure. Whatever, he needed to save Scott first. He’ll deal with this (freak out) later.

“Don’t touch the fire!” he yelled. Heads whipped around, startled with his sudden appearance. Stiles ignored Scott’s blood red gaze, and threw his fire extinguisher. 

He aimed it at the Candileja and fired. White foam spouted from the mouth, engulfing her and putting out her flames. Once she was lying on the ground, fire-free, he let go of the extinguisher and faced the glowing eyes.

“Now.”

They pounced. Slashes, bites and Lydia screaming (???). The Candileja was trying to burn, but the foam that covered her made it impossible. She screamed again, but this time genuinely. 

Scott roared, and jumped in the air. He brought his claws down on her chest, and it stopped. Everybody stood silently, and Scott breathed. 

The Candileja screamed one last time, and her body started crumbling. Smoke emerged from the gray pieces. She turned to ash. Scott took a step back, and a gust of wind took the ashes and flew out of the broken windows.

“Is it gone?” Malia asked, breaking the silence. Stiles shook his head.

“For now, she’ll probably return to her weird fire-lady body in a while,” he said, “but I have a feeling she’ll be too scared to ever show up here again.”

Bodies relaxed, and shoulders slumped. Lydia took Malia’s hand for comfort. Were they a thing? Stiles' vision started to turn dark.

“Well, I guess now’s the time to freak out.” Stiles said, swaying a bit.

Then everything went black.

-

Stiles apparently passed out, because he woke up in Scott’s living room, surrounded by worried faces. Derek Hale was luckily absent, that guy gave him the creeps. But Scott, Malia and Lydia were sitting close. Stiles stirred, and Malia and Scott’s faces turned to him.

“Stiles?” Scott said. He rushed to his side and kneeled down besides the couch. “You okay?”

“I think so?” he replied, still a bit confused. But Scott gave him his lopsided grin, which made him feel even better than ever.

-

“You need to tell me how you knew where we were.” 

“And you need to tell me why your eyes were freaking _glowing_.” 

Stiles and Scott were sitting in the booth of a small diner, enjoying a delicious batch of curly fries. Stiles dipped his fry in his milkshake, and Scott looked disgusted at him. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and Scott smiled.

“This is gonna sound crazy.” Scott said. Stiles raised an eyebrow. “No, I mean it. You’re gonna think I’m insane.”

“Try me.” Stiles winked. Scott chuckled.

“Werewolves.” he stated.

“...Werewolves?” Stiles repeated incredulously. Scott huffed.

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Stiles took another fry.

“Alright?!” Now it was Scott’s turn to be confused. 

“Yeah, I mean, an old woman on fire? Glowing eyes? Supersonic screams?” Stiles shrugged, “I’ll believe anything at this point.” 

“How about banshees?” 

“That’s Lydia, right?”

“And lizard monsters with paralyzing tails?”

“Sure.”

“Murderous psychopathic alpha werewolves?”

“Perfectly believable.” Stiles said, and Scott fell back against the soft cushion of the booth. Scott took a hand through his hair, and Stiles felt really giddy for some reason. "Especially with all the weirdness."

"Weirdness?" Scott tilted his head in confusion, and the similarity to a puppy has never been stronger.

"Y'know? The weirdness surrounding you and your friends?" Stiles said, but Scott still didn't comprehend. "I think I'm the only one who noticed, so you don't have to worry. But I always thought something weird was going on with you and your friends. Showing up at crime scenes, skipping school, just... general weirdness."

" _General weirdness?_ " Scott chuckled.

"Laugh all you want, turned out I was right." Stiles smiled, "Although I _never_ expected werewolves."

“Well then, how about you tell me your perspective then?” Scott said finally. Stiles’d already told the gist of it, but Scott wanted to know everything of course. So Stiles told him.

“Seriously, we’ve been searching for weeks to find out what myth that woman was, and you find it in half an hour?” Scott said. Their milkshakes were empty and their curly fries gone. The waitress was shooting them annoyed looks, so they grabbed their stuff and left.

“What can I say? I’m the sheriff’s son.” Stiles shrugged. Scott smiled. 

“Yeah, alright, detective Stilinski.” he chuckled, “Now you know all the secrets, I suppose I can’t stop you from wanting to help again?”

Was that an invitation? To join his friend group? To be Scott’s friend? 

“You bet your ass you can’t.” Stiles said, “Who else is going to tell you you’re an idiot?”

Scott’s lopsided grin was the only sign Stiles needed to know it was the start of a beautifully idiotic friendship. Scott patted him on his shoulder.

“See you later, Stiles.” 

“See you later.”

Scott turned around and stepped on his bike, driving away with a small wave. Only after he was out of sight, Stiles realized his heart was beating like crazy. He rushed to his jeep. Once he was sitting behind the wheel, he called his dad.

_“Stiles?”_

“Dad. I think I _do_ have a crush on Scott McCall.”


	2. Snake Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles life is getting increasingly complicated now that he's in on a certain supernatural secret. Add a confusing crush and a double date, and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.

Stiles knew there was something weird going on with Scott McCall and his friends. But now Stiles was one of said friends, and let’s just be honest. There was _definitely_ something weird going on with him as well.

Like, seriously, werewolves? That classified as weird, right? Who else has friends who grow claws and run faster than Usain Bolt? Who else has friends who scream so loudly your ears almost shatter and predict death? 

Who else’s crush has red glowing eyes?

So yeah, Stiles had a minor crush on Scott McCall. Who cares? It’s not like Stiles’ whole view on his sexuality shifted without warning, right? It’s not like he made the mistake of telling his dad, who continues trying to convince Stiles to ask Scott out, right? It’s not like Scott is 100% straight and Stiles has no chance, right?

And it doesn’t help that Scott is surrounded by supernaturally beautiful people, while Stiles is just a regular average human. So Stiles just has to suffer.

“Stiles, you got something?” a voice interrupted his self-pitying thoughts.

“What? Oh, yeah.” Stiles turns his laptop around so Scott can see. “It’s called a Penanggalan. A Malay myth, of vampires that sever their heads from their bodies to fly around, usually with their intestines or other internal organs trailing behind.”

Scott’s face scrunches up in disgust.

“So that’s why the town is covered in liver.” he says, probably reliving the moment a lung landed on his mom’s car. 

“At least it’s gone now.” Stiles says.

“Yeah, but how are we going to explain this one?”

“Just like the last one. We don’t.” Stiles says, and Scott nods. “Why should we have to explain mysteriously burnt corpses, let them make their own explanations.”

Scott stands up from Stiles’ desk chair. “Yeah, you’re right.” He sits down besides Stiles, and takes the laptop on his lap, reading through the Wikipedia article.

“I’m always right.” Stiles says jokingly, but his cheeks were warming up. Scott was sitting very close again, their shoulders touching.

Something weird was going on with Stiles, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

-

One of the other weird things happening to Stiles was his sudden popularity. Just like the others, once Stiles became friends with Scott, everybody seemed to know his name.

People he passed in the hallways didn’t ignore him anymore, they looked at him. No more bumping into him, instead people almost parted ways. 

Stiles didn’t know what to do anymore. The sudden attention flustered him, made him say awkward things. His anxiety didn’t do much to help, either. 

Aside from awkwardness and anxiety, popularity came with dilemmas. Stiles was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, lunch tray in hand. His usual (lonely) spot at one end of the room, and Scott, Lydia and Malia on the other. His heart was beating so hard, Stiles was afraid Scott could hear it from a mile away. 

“Pull yourself together, Stiles.” he muttered to himself, “It’s just lunch. Who cares where you sit? You’re friends right? You’re _expected_ to sit with them.” 

Stiles turned to Scott. Lydia just said something funny, and Stiles could imagine Scott’s big warm laugh. 

“But what if you’re not friends?” he whispered. What if Scott was just being nice? Taking pity on the weird, friendless kid? What if they were laughing about him behind his back? 

Stiles’ heart was pounding, the chocolate milk on his tray almost falling over because his hands were shaking that bad. People were staring now. Looking at the spastic kid standing in the middle of the cafeteria, shaking like he’s having a seizure. His vision was swimming, black spots dancing before his eyes. He was-

“Stiles?” A warm voice and a strong hand on his shoulder. Scott’s brown eyes were right in front of his face, looking concerned. “Are you alright?”

Stiles wasn’t shaking anymore. His vision was clear. His heart was pounding, but for a different reason. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

-

“Panic attacks?” Malia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, I get them sometimes when I’m stressed or anxious.” Stiles said. He was sitting in booth at the diner Scott and him always eat. This time, Scott brought Malia and Lydia. Something about ‘pack bonding’ or some bullshit. “It’s no big deal, I’m used to it by now.”

“Is there something we can do?” Scott asked. Malia and Lydia decided they were sitting next to each other, so Scott’s huge werewolf muscles were pressed up against Stiles weak twig arms. 

“Uh…” he said. Honestly? He had no clue. He’s never had friends before, he’s always dealt with his panic attacks alone. 

“First off, you should stay calm.” Heads turned from Stiles to Lydia. “You have to be understanding, positive and encouraging. Breathing exercises help as well.” 

When everybody just stared at Lydia, she shrugged and spoke: “What? I read sometimes.”

Malia and Scott easily move on, talking about their chemistry test, but Stiles sends Lydia a grateful smile. Maybe they _do_ like him.

-

The purpose of midnight snacks is kind of defeated when the fridge is fucking _empty_. Also it’s not midnight. 

Stiles got into his jeep to embark on his quest for a 3 a.m. snack, with twelve dollars and no phone (he forgot to charge it}. His brain was buzzing with theories about math, John F. Kennedy and the supernatural, and he arrived at the gas station in no time. He parked next to a pickup truck with weird stone statues in the back. 

The familiar fluorescent lighting made Stiles feel vaguely nostalgic. Commiting to the childhood memories, he picked a packet of nerds and a twix bar. He was on his way to find a fanta, when something caught his eye. Through the big front window, he could see a man forcing a woman to go behind the gas station.

Stiles dumped his snacks somewhere between the chips and the nuts and rushed outside. Exclamations of protest came from behind the store. Stiles rounded the corner and saw the man pushing the woman up against the wall. The woman was screaming, but the man covered her mouth with his hand. She was reaching for her sunglasses (which she was wearing even though it was almost 4 a.m.?).

“Leave her alone!” Stiles yelled. Both heads turned and Stiles charged. It was only after Stiles threw his body at the man, that he realised the man was three times larger than him. He raised his fist and pushed Stiles back on his chest..

“This is none of your business, kid.” the man said, “I’d move along if I were you.”

Stiles looked the man up and down. “Well, you’re clearly _not_ me.”

Alright, a different approach. Ramming into a man with muscles the size of a tree wasn’t a good idea, so he should use his smarts instead. He looked at the woman, who was still being pushed against the wall.

“Don’t worry, help is coming.” 

“What, you called the cops?” the man huffed. “Yeah, right. You’re bluffing.” The corner of Stiles’ lip twitched upwards.

“Am I?” The man was worried now, his hands were twitching. “Do you really think a skinny kid like me would go up against a man like you without backup?” Yeah, that would be idiotic.

“Whatever, kid.” The man let go of the woman roughly. “I’m outta here.”

The man backed away slowly before breaking out in a sprint. Stiles rushed to the woman. She slid down the wall, sitting on the concrete.

“You alright?” Stiles asked. He crouched down beside her. “Did he hurt you?” She looked up at him, sunglasses covering her eyes. Stiles realized she wasn’t a woman. She was a teenage girl, small and fragile.

She shook her head and stood up. Stiles followed her but she waved him away.

“I didn’t need your help.” She started walking away. “I could’ve handled it.” Stiles’ eyebrows raised in disbelieve.

“Yeah, you were handling it _very_ well on your own.” She didn’t answer and kept walking. Stiles stopped. “How _old_ are you?!”

Instead of answering, she raised a middle finger and got in the car next to his, filled with those weird hyper-realistic statues. 

He definitely didn’t want a 3 a.m. snack anymore.

-

“How’s Scott doing?” 

“I don’t know, haven’t seen him since yesterday.” It was one of those rare days where Stiles and his dad could have breakfast together, so they were enjoying some eggs and bacon.

“No, I mean,” his dad continued, “how is it _going_ with Scott?” 

“Oh my- Dad! Stop winking!” Stiles finished his bacon. “Nothing is going with Scott, I just have a stupid little crush on him. He doesn’t even like guys.”

“You never know, Stiles.” his dad said, “You never know…”

-

Stiles thinks Lydia and Malia like each other. 

They were constantly touching each other (not like, intimate touches, just holding hands and stuff), sitting next to each other, staring at each other.  
And Stiles thinks Scott knows too.

“Lydia and Malia have a crush on each other.”

Okay, Stiles _knows_ Scott knows too.

“Yeah, obviously.” Stiles snorts, but he’s secretly eyeing Scott’s reaction to a gay couple. For scientific purposes of course. “I mean, they’re practically _dating_ already.”

“I think everybody knows except them.” Scott laughs. Stiles loves his laugh. Scott suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway and turns to Stiles. “Dude! We should set them up!”

“What?”

“We should set them up!”

“Like, on a date?” 

“Yeah!” That was a good sign. Scott was definitely not homophobic. Not that Stiles expected him to be, but like his dad said that morning. You never know.

“Sounds like a plan.”

-

“What’s a _blind date_?” 

Alright, maybe not the _best_ plan, but they could work with it. Maybe they shouldn’t have asked Malia during Math, though. 

“I’m not exactly looking for a partner with a visual disability. I’m not looking for any partner, actually.” 

“No, no. A blind date is a date with someone you don’t know. Or you do, but you don’t know who’s it gonna be.” Scott said. Stiles nodded along. “We have a great person in mind who would be your perfect match.”

Stiles and Scott already asked Lydia, who agreed without hesitation. She was probably still in denial, so this would be a great opportunity. Now they just had to convince Malia.

“No.”

“C’mon, _please…._ ” Scott begged.

“No. I’m not looking for a relationship.” Malia stated. “I don’t want to share my food.” 

Stiles and Scott looked at each other, and Scott gave him a look saying something like: ‘Sorry, Coyote thing’. That look disappeared though, because Scott suddenly had an idea.

“Please, Malia, do it for us.” Scott begged again. Malia’s eyes squinted.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s actually quite embarrassing…” Wow, Stiles had no idea Scott could act like that. It made him even more ho- No. No crushes. 

“What is?” Malia demanded.

“We’re actually going on a double date…” Stiles raised an eyebrow. What was Scott up to now?

“Who’s we?” Malia put down her pencil. Her eyes were switching between Scott and Stiles.

“Me and Stiles.”

What. 

“What?” Malia asked. Scott looked away. Stiles felt his face heating up. This couldn’t be happening.

Malia didn’t say anything, she just looked at Scott, then at Stiles, and at Scott again.

“Alright.” she said finally, “I’ll come. Now go away.”

-

What the actual _fuck_.  
This was insane. Stiles was going on a _date_ with _Scott McCall_. A double date, yes. But still a fucking date!!!

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Stiles went straight home when the bell rang. He had no idea how fast he was driving, or how he was driving _at all_ , but the moment he got home, he slammed the front door open and looked at his dad who was cooking dinner.

“I’m going on a date with Scott McCall.”

His dad dropped the spoon into the pot. 

“I’m going on a _fucking_ date with Scott McCall.”

“That’s great!” his dad smiled, “Did he ask you?” Stiles dropped his backpack and started pacing, He was freaking out and the only cure was pacing.

“Yeah. Well, not exactly. But he did. Kind of. It was weird?” he rambled, “We were setting up Lydia and Malia, but Malia didn’t want to go on a blind date. So Scott said it was a double date and Malia was all like, ‘who’s we?’ and Scott said me and him and now I’m going on a date with him and I’m _freaking out_.” 

Stiles stopped pacing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His dad stood next to him, smiling softly.

“Tell me all about it,” he said, “ _slowly_.”

-

“How about we go to a movie?” Scott offered. Stiles almost choked on his water. Right, the date. They actually had to make plans. 

“What movie?” Stiles managed to say.

“There’s a new Mission Impossible coming out, right?” Scott said, smiling.

“Not exactly very romantic now, is it?” Stiles returned to his laptop, where his half-written English essay was mocking him. “What’s another word for because?” 

“Uh… since?” Scott answered from Stiles’ bed, like always. Scott had decided to claim Stiles’ bed whenever he came over to study. Stiles could _technically_ fit on there as well, but no way that he was gonna sit that close again. “But yeah, you’re right. Even Tom Cruise won’t convince them to make out already.”

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. Would Scott and him make out too? No, Scott asked Stiles on a date purely because he wanted to set up Lydia and Malia. No other reason. Wishful thinking, Stiles.

“Y’know what’s weird, dude?” Scott continued, “I was jogging through the forest, when I saw some kind of weird statue thingy.”

“A statue thingy?” Stiles looked up from his laptop. 

“Yeah, it was very lifelike. Like, _super_ realistic.”

“What was it doing in a forest, though?”

“Maybe it was like an advertising thing for an artist? Although a forest is a very strange place to advertise your statues.” Scott said. Stiles hummed in agreement. Didn’t have that girl at the gas station statues in her pickup too?

“Oh! Maybe we could go to a museum!” Scott exclaimed, “That’s romantic, right?”

Stiles looked away to hide his red face.

“Yeah...”

-

Stiles was quite confused. 

It’s not a new sensation, but this time it’s about Scott. Like, what even? Stiles liked girls, that’s for sure. Just one look at Lydia and he’s having war flashbacks to his stupid irrational crush on her. So he wasn’t gay.

But Scott? Just standing next to each other almost gives Stiles a heart attack. This whole situation just confused him. So he wasn’t gay, but he’s not straight either? What was he then? An idiot?

Well, he knew that already. No news there.

“I’ve been bamboozled.” he said.

“What?” a voice said. Stiles jumped in his chair. He looked up to see that the voice belonged to Lydia. She sat down on the chair opposite to his. Stiles should have known someone would find him in the library. 

“Uh… nothing…” he said. Lydia raised an eyebrow, but took her books out of her bag and laid them out on the library table. 

“How’s your English essay coming along?” 

“Great! It’s going great!” Stiles said, grateful for a change of topic. “In fact, I’m almost finished!” Lydia stared at him. Nothing else, she just _stared_ at him. His smile slowly transformed into a defeated look.

“Fine.” he sighed, “It’s going terribly. The due date is tomorrow and I don’t even have a hundred words yet…” Stiles dropped his head on the table. 

“You’re so smart, Stiles.” Lydia said, “How come…?” Stiles raised his head and fell back in his chair.

“It’s just… difficult to concentrate after school.” he admitted, “After my Adderall wears off, it’s like crashing after drinking too much coffee, or after eating twenty bags of skittles. Not that I have experience.”

“It’s okay, I’ll help you.” Lydia took his laptop and started typing. “I’ll help you plan, and we could meet up after school here at the library again.”

-

“So, I heard we were going on a double date?” 

Why did people always have to say things to make Stiles choke on his food?! He didn’t want to let his delicious curly fries go to waste, but if people kept dropping bombshells while he’s eating, he might have to give up food all together… (Let’s just be honest, Stiles’d rather die than give up food).

“Stiles?” Lydia chuckled, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah-” Stiles coughs, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He nodded to Lydia who was sitting in front of him in their usual spot. The diner really had become their headquarters, huh?

“You and Scott?” Lydia said, and Stiles felt his face heat up for the millionth time. 

“Well- It’s not… I mean, kinda? But- No…?” Just jump off a bridge already, Stiles. 

“You like Scott.” Lydia said. Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but Lydia raised a hand, which strangely made Stiles shut up immediately. “There’s no denying it, Stiles. You like Scott.”

That’s it. Stiles was found out. Now he could never be friends with the weirdly popular kids anymore. His days with the most beautiful werewolf jock were over. Stiles let himself fall back in the booth and sighed defeated.

“Fine! Yes.” he looked Lydia pointedly in her eyes, “I have a crush on Scott.”

“I knew it.”

“What!?”

“From the moment I saw you two together, I knew you liked him.”

“How in the- How?!” Stiles exclaimed. Lydia smirked.

“Honey, I was psychic long before that included predicting death.”

“Oh my- Please don’t tell Scott!” Stiles begged.

“What? Of course I won’t tell Scott.” Lydia said, feigning hurt, “Stiles, you’re my friend. Now tell me everything.”

Ignoring the way Stiles’ chest grew warm when Lydia called them friends, Stiles started talking. He told her about how they met, how Scott asked him to do ridiculous things. He told her how Stiles called Scott after witnessing a murder, how Stiles saved them from the Candileja. He told her about how he found out he had a crush on Scott.

“And to be completely honest with you, the only reason why we’re going on a double date, is because your date didn’t want to come.” Stiles said, “Scott then said him and I were actually going on a date or something like that, so now it’s a double date.”

Lydia nodded, sipping from her fancy latté Stiles didn’t even know this diner sold. 

“Which means that Scott asked me on a date, but only so you could go on a date, and I don’t even know if it’s platonic or not!” Stiles finished his rant by almost knocking over his third milkshake. 

“Stiles, you’re such an oblivious disaster. It’s obvious that-” Lydia stopped, eyes unfocused. She let go of her latté. 

“Lydia?” Stiles said, but Lydia gave no response. “Hello? You alright?”

Lydia stood up and started walking. Stiles hurried to follow her, but grabbed some cash from his wallet and threw it on the counter first. He shouted something like an apology, but his mind was focused on Lydia, who was already outside.

It wasn’t the first time Stiles witnessed Lydia doing some banshee shenanigans, but all those times Scott or Malia were there too. This time he was alone, and he didn’t know what to do.

Lydia got in Stiles’ jeep, and Stiles just managed to get in before she drove off.

“I have a bad feeling about this... “

-

Lydia didn’t drive far. She stopped at the edge of the Beacon Hills Preserve, and got out. Stiles first took a flashlight from the glove box after following her out into the woods.

Stiles turned the flashlight on. Even though Lydia clearly didn’t need light to navigate now, Stiles didn’t have any supernatural abilities, so he illuminated the way (for both of them out of habit).

Lydia’s high heels were sinking in the wet dirt, but she kept on going. Until she didn’t. Stiles almost walked into her. They were stood behind some bushes and a few trees. Stiles jumped when Lydia spoke.

“Turn that off!” she whispered, gesturing at his flashlight. He flicked the switch and the whole world was black. 

“What’s going on?” he whispered.

“Shhh. Just listen.” 

Stiles did, and after a while, he started hearing voices. Screams and taunts from far away, getting closer, and a light.

“Get away from me!” 

Wait… That voice sounded familiar.

They could see the people now. A man and a girl. The man was forcing the girl along with him, who was struggling to get free. 

“Stiles? What are we doi-” Stiles quickly covered Lydia’s mouth with his hand, effectively shutting her up.

“I don’t know- Your psychic banshee powers brought us here.” Stiles looked over the bushes and saw that the man had pushed the girl up against a tree. 

“This is your last chance, asshole.” the girl spoke, weirdly calm. 

No way. Stiles recognized her now. It was the girl he helped back at the gas station a few days ago. Yeah, it was her. Long, black curly hair, dark skin and those big sunglasses (again, it was night out?). 

“We have to help her, c’mon.” Stiles took out his flashlight again, but something about the look on the girl’s face stopped him. She didn’t look scared. Even though the man was so close, definitely trying to harass her, she didn’t look scared.

“Alright, your choice.” she said. She took the man’s arm, and pushed. She pushed him off of her with no effort. He was looking as surprised as Stiles, stumbling back in fear.

“Wha- Wait!” he tried, but she didn’t let go. Instead, she raised a hand to her face, and took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were still closed, but she was smiling.

“This is your own fault.” 

She opened her eyes, and the man froze. Literally. He froze in mid air, not moving an inch. It was hard to see in the dark, but his face turned darker. 

Satisfied, the girl brushed some dirt off her clothes, and walked away. She put on her sunglasses again, and her dark form melted with the shadows of the trees.

“What the fuck.” Stiles said, after he knew for sure she was gone.

Lydia stood up, and pushed the bushes away to move closer. Stiles followed her, stepping closer to the man. He was still standing still. 

“Stiles. The flashlight.” Lydia said. Stiles startled. 

“Right. Yes. The flashlight.” He took the light out of his pocket, and aimed it at the man. He flicked the switch. 

“Oh my god!”

Stiles and Lydia flinched back. They stared at the figure standing before them. Gray eyes staring back. His whole face was gray. No, his whole body was gray. Even his clothes. 

In front of them stood no man, but a statue.

-

“You’re saying he _turned to stone_?” Scott said, incredulously.

“Yes! It was like some Medusa-magic shit!” Stiles said, sitting down at their usual lunch table. “Like, exactly like Medusa.”

“Who’s Medusa?” Malia said, biting on a pencil. 

“Uhm, some Greek myth about a snake woman or something.” 

“It’s actually a myth of a woman who was sexually harassed by a Greek god. Said god’s wife took pity on her, and gave her the gift of turning any man into stone who dared look in her eyes again.” Lydia corrected, showing no sign of the fear she felt the day before, as usual.

“And she had snake hair.” Stiles added.

“Yes,” Lydia rolled her eyes, “she had snake hair.”

“Did this girl have snake hair too?” Scott asked.

“No.”

“Then she couldn’t have been Medusa, right?”

“Well, werewolves are supposed to have tails, but I don’t see you wagging another appendage around, do I?” Stiles said.

“I have a tail when I’m a coyote.” Malia said. 

“That’s not the point!” Stiles sighed, “What I mean is, this girl is obviously a Medusa-like creature. I mean- we _saw_ her turn a man into stone by _looking_ at him. That’s why she wears sunglasses all the time.”

“That would also explain those statues I saw in the forest.” Scott added.

“Yeah, exactly.” Stiles said, thankful for any support, “But here’s the thing- I’ve met her before.”

“What?” Lydia exclaimed, “Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“It was at a gas station,” Stiles send her an apologetic glance, “I was getting a midnight- well more like a 3 a.m. snack, when I noticed a man attacking her, just like yesterday. I followed them to the back and told the man to leave her alone. When he left, she said she didn’t need my help and could’ve handled it. Then she left too.”

“Wait a minute.” Malia said, “ _You_ saved a girl from a big strong man?”

“Well, I didn’t say he was big and stro-” Stiles began, but stopped himself, “No, that doesn’t matter. The thing is, that she left in a pickup truck, filled with statues _just like that man from yesterday_.” 

They stared at each other as they let it sink in.

“Does that mean she’s…” Scott started, and Stiles nodded.

“A serial killer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> Hi! I'm back with a second chapter! I had to end it on a cliffhanger, though, because this is already longer than my previous chapter, and I wasn't even halfway there yet!
> 
> So, Stiles is going on a double date with Scott, and there's a new snake haired serial killer in town! I wonder how that'll go... ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave some kudos, and let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> EDIT:  
> I know it's been a long time, but I'm actually coming close to finishing the last chapter!!!! So stay tuned, and if I disappear again, don't worry, I'm probably dying in a ditch.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it!  
> Leaves some kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
